A Business Proposition
by OtherLuces
Summary: They call me Big Mama. I run a male escort service, but we all know what the customers really want. I have a fine collection of men, but the one they call Ambrose, the one who would be my crown jewel, has continued to elude me until tonight. An AU one-shot. May lead to possible series of one-shots.


**A/N: **So I dedicate this story to Angelsdee327 because I thought this up while I was at work after a brief conversation with her. **Update!** She's finally written her take on the prostitute Ambrose concept in a story called Co-dependence. It is some _seriously_ sexy stuff so far! Go read it! Right now, I mean it!

They call me Big Mama. Of course, that's not my real name, but that information is only disclosed to a few people. I am a woman of high tastes, which have been afforded to me by my wealthy husband's untimely death. Don't get the wrong idea, he died of natural causes. I married at 22 to a business man in his 60s. I can't say I was particularly attracted to him, but I was young, foolish, and in a lot of debt from college, so I accepted his attempts to woo me. Nine years later, he passed away and had left everything of his in my name. It was a very comfortable life, but I soon grew bored. I needed a hobby.

I collect men. Well, that makes it sound like I keep them in glass cases in alphabetical order. I collect men in the sense that I employ them for my business and my own personal enjoyment. I'm a madam for young male prostitutes. I pay them a monthly salary and they live with me for free in the small mansion my husband left. Like I said, he was quite wealthy. We work under the title of an escort service, but let's be frank. When a man or a woman comes to me, they are looking to get fucked and fucked well. We have a very good reputation in the seedy world of prostitution. I pride myself in presenting the best that the city has to offer. My collection is a fine example of the male specimen, but one has continued to elude me.

His name is whispered in hushed tones across dark alleyways. I hear customers gossiping rumors about him. He goes by many names: Mox, Street Dog, Ambrose. I don't know which he likes to use officially, but by using so many different names, it has been hard for me to track him and get my hands on this prized man. After months of searching, I finally found him and now he was within my crosshairs.

I had been watching him across the smoke filled room for about an hour. He nursed a glass of whiskey, simply observing his surroundings. He was looking quite dapper in a clean cut suit with his hair slicked back. I saw him pull out a cigarette and he patted down his jacket looking for a lighter. Time for me to make my move.

I walked over to him and lit up a lighter in front of his face. He looked up at me with those electric eyes, paused, and then leaned in to catch his smoke on the flame.

"You know, not many people these days have the common courtesy to offer a man a light," he said as he exhaled that first drag.

"I pride myself in old fashioned values. Mind if I sit down?"

He gestured to a seat and leaned back in his own.

"They call me..."

"I know who you are," he interrupted. "And it's clear that you know who I am. What do you want from me?"

"I have a business proposition for you," I explained. "I have a fine collection of men at my disposal, but I'm looking for the best. You've eluded me for a long time, street dog."

He narrowed his eyes at me, his face contorted into a grimace.

"Don't call me that." He took another drag. "I hate that that's one of the names lurking around out there."

"Then what would you like me to call you? You do go by many names."

"For you," he paused, eyeing the room to make sure no one was paying attention. He leaned close to me, his lips gently brushing against my ear. "You can call me Jon, gorgeous."

"Unnecessary flattery upsets me, Jon," I said quietly.

"That wasn't flattery, Mama, and it was definitely necessary." His eyes burned with passion and desire and I couldn't tell if it was genuine or part of the job. Oh, he was good.

I cleared my throat, trying to not let his words and his calm, raspy voice get to me. There was enough time for that later. Business first.

"I have to say I like how clean and professional you look. Many of my boys were very scrappy when I took them in. You've clearly been at this a while and have a great reputation."

"Well I normally don't dress like this, but my customer earlier tonight wanted the 007 package, so that's what she got."

"And what makes up that? Russian spies and espionage?"

"I drive her around in a nice car I rent. Then we drink martinis, shaken, not stirred, of course. And then I fuck her brains out." He took a slow long drag and leaned his head back, his face reflecting pure ecstasy. He held his breath for a moment, keeping the nicotine laced smoke in his lungs. I couldn't help but stare at him. He wasn't particularly beautiful, but there was something about him that made you want to stare and never let him out of your sight. I knew I wanted him for my collection; that was a definite. He would be my crown jewel. I just had to see if we would be a good fit for a business partnership. He exhaled the smoke just as slowly as he had inhaled it. He brought his head back upright and opened his eyes, staring directly into mine. They seemed to constantly change color in the clouded light of the bar. He was definitely trying to seduce me like I was a customer, and I had to keep my guard to make sure I didn't fall into trap. If I was to be seduced, it was going to be on my own terms. "That last part is standard procedure with all of my services." His mouth drew into an arrogant smirk. I had to admire his confidence.

"Good to know. I expect my boys to always deliver."

"Don't worry. I always deliver. Usually multiple times." He took a sip of his whiskey and placed the glass back down gently. He then wiped his mouth by dragging his index finger across his lips. I flinched slightly at the sight. I knew I had to refocus as he was beginning to win and he knew it. He's just another potential employee, a commodity. I am the boss here, not him.

"So if I decided to work with you instead if continuing on my own, what would be in it for me?" he asked.

"I accommodate all of my boys with generously sized rooms in my mansion. They get a monthly salary that we agree to in advance and renegotiate annually. I deal with marketing them so that together we can make the most money possible. I also supply them with the best health care available and require constant testing for STDs. In return, I can use then at my disposal. I don't mean that in a disrespectful way. I love and care for all of my boys, but if I get lonely, I'll come to whomever I please and whatever Mama wants, she gets. I also have an open door policy. If any of the boys no longer want to work for me, we discuss their issues and they then either decide to stay or leave. Like I said, I do have a reputation to maintain. But most of my boys seem to enjoy working for me. Which leads me to you. I want you. You would be my highest paid boy and if the rumors are true, you would demand the highest price for your work. Just by looking at you right now, I imagine it would be quite worth the money."

He inhaled his cigarette and exhaled some smoke rings. I could only imagine the other things that clearly talented mouth could do. "That all sounds pretty agreeable." He ran his free hand through his hair, loosening strands from their slicked state so that some fell in front of his eyes. "Rumors, huh? So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"Well, normally we retire back to my place for the, shall we say, practical part of the interview." I let my eyes drink in his full frame as he stood from his chair.

"My place is closer." He reached his hand out and helped me out of my seat. What a gentleman. I left money on the table to cover his drink and an extravagant tip.

We exited the bar and he pointed down in the direction we were to head. We walked in silence for a while until I eventually broke the silence. It was time to begin the test drive. "I'd like you to give me a look into the variety of services you will offer my customers. It allows me to see what you've got up close and personal and helps me get an idea of how to market you. Not that I think it would-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dark alley. He pushed me back hard against a wall and pinned my shoulders down with his hands. His mouth began to attack my neck, kisses speckled with bites trailing down to my collarbone. He roughly shoved his hand under my dress, pushed my panties to the side, and slid two fingers up inside of me. It was a good thing that I was already very aroused from his flirtations earlier or his roughness would have hurt. He thrust his fingers slowly, focusing more on how hard and deeply he was working them. I lifted one of my legs and wrapped it around his hip, allowing him more access. He pulled at the neckline of my dress and rested his head next to mine so that we could hear each other's heavy breaths.

Just as I was about to orgasm around his fingers, he pulled them out and brought then up to my mouth. I opened my mouth, granting then access, and sucked off my fluids. He then took my hand and guided me back to the main road as we continued to his apartment.

His change in demeanor was instantaneous and almost disturbing in how seamlessly he was able to go from a rough street animal to a perfect gentleman. He took his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders. I thanked him and he slipped an arm behind my back, cradling my hip in his hand. It felt very romantic. I imagine many young ladies would love their first time to be like this, the way he is right now.

We arrived in front of a shabby looking building and he led me up the stairs. He opened the door and gestured inside. "Ladies first," he said as he bowed slightly.

The building looked just as run down on the inside as it had on the outside. "With how much money you must be making, I would have imagined you living in a much nicer place," I said as I started up the stairs.

He broke character for a moment to answer my inquiry. "Whatever I have leftover from the hotel fees and clothing and car rentals, I save. I didn't come from much growing up, so I know how to save. I know I can't do this forever, so I want to protect my future."

"I want to protect you and your future too, Jon. I really do hope you come to live with me."

He stopped in front of a door and opened it. "It would be a shame for a lady such as you to have to protect a man like me. Now come inside so I can spoil you." And with that, he was back into character.

His apartment was surprisingly clean. I was especially pleased at how clean his bed was. I would enjoy making it dirty with him.

I kicked off my heels and started to take my nylons off when he grabbed my hand to stop me. "Baby, that's my job." He crouched down in front of me and slid his hands up my legs from my ankles to my hips. He grasped the top of the nylons and slowly peeled them down, looking up at me watching him the entire time. I stepped out of the thin fabric when it hit the floor. As he stood up again, he held the balled up nylons up to his nose and inhaled. "I love that this smells like you." I couldn't help but blush. He circled behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, gently rubbing them. His fingers then traced their way down to the zipper of my dress. He kissed my shoulder and the side of my neck as he pulled down on the zipper slowly so that I could hear the sound of each tooth coming apart. Bringing his hands back up to my shoulders, he slid the straps to the side and the entire dress fell to the floor. "Turn around and let me see you," he said. I looked over my bare shoulder at him before the rest of my body followed. He looked me over, then cupped my face and sighed. "You are so beautiful." Oh yes, this was going to be a popular choice.

I turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back and crossing my legs. "So, do I get to watch you undress for me now?" He slowly raised his head and his gaze met mine for a moment before he looked away. He wrapped his arms around his chest and slinked back slightly.

"I…I'm nervous," he said in a voice so soft and quiet that I almost didn't hear it.

"Aww, are you shy, sweetheart? It's okay. Is this your first time getting naked in front of anyone?" He paused and then nodded quickly. I stood up and slowly walked over to him. "Let me help you with that." I rubbed my hands on his chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, leaning in to gently kiss his lips. They were soft and warm and I melted into the kiss. I have to admit that I was partial to a first time fantasy. There's just something about corrupting an innocent. Together we slipped his shirt off and then I moved on to the best part. I traced my fingers down and undid his pants, tugging on the lightly and letting gravity do the rest.

I cupped his erection with my hand through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs and brought my mouth to his ear. "Let me show you how to use this, honey." I knelt down onto my knees and brought my mouth to his groin, brushing my lips up and down his covered cock. My fingers slipped underneath the hem and slowly removed his underwear. His erection fell out and I caught the tip in my mouth, slowly sucking in the entire length.

He let out a soft moan and placed his hand on the back of my head. "Your mouth feels so good on me, mistress." I had to laugh at his choice of words. His grip on my head tightened and he pulled my head back. "No one fucking laughs at me, bitch," he said through dark eyes that sent bolts of fear and excitement through my body. He held my head still and began to quickly thrust in and out of my mouth. Tears started to well in the corners of my eyes as he went. He was pushing his entire length down my throat and it had been a while since I had not been in control of a blowjob. I relaxed my body and just enjoyed being dominated like this. I am the boss when it comes to my business, but I will gladly let one of my boys be the boss of me behind closed doors.

His own moans grew louder than mine and I could feel his cock tighten between my lips. He suddenly slipped out and pushed my face with his hand so hard that I fell onto my back. I looked up at him standing over me, my face drenched in lust as I studied his naked form. I have to be the luckiest woman in the world right now.

"Get on that bed, slut." I eagerly complied, lying down on my back with my upper body propped up by my elbows. I watched him as he slowly swaggered towards me, rubbing his hands together and sticking his tongue out. I could feel myself getting wetter wondering what was going through that magnificently twisted mind of his. He climbed onto the bed with me and slowly crawled forward. He teasingly pulled of my panties and flung them to the side. He bent down again so that his head was positioned between my legs. "This right here is one of my specialties." I watched in awe as he lowered his mouth and began to lick my pussy. I'm not quite sure exactly what he was doing down there with that tongue of his because my logical brain immediately shut off and primal id took over. I clawed and scratched at the bed sheets and my hips began to thrash about. He clearly knew how I was going to react and how to respond because he gripped tightly on my hips and held them down firmly so he could continue working. I felt that orgasmic fire that I loved so dearly burning between my legs and I quickly came, my hands grabbing onto his hair and holding his head down as I did.

When I finally let go and allowed him to come up for air, I laid there for a moment composing myself. "Jesus Christ, Jon. You could become a very wealthy man with that mouth," I gasped. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and smiled at me. I noticed that he had cute little dimples when he did. Good lord, no wonder he has been leaving a trail of satisfied men and women in his wake. If by the end of this evening, he didn't decide to work with me, it would still have been worth it after this. Wait, did I say with? I've always said work for in the past. Damn him. His sexual prowess was making me soft.

He, however, was still quite hard. He hopped off of the bed to grab a condom, rolled it on, and returned. He lay down next to me and gently traced his fingers along the lines of my body. "Do you know just how beautiful you are?" he asked. I laughed quietly at his question, but couldn't stop myself from falling under that spell of his. He positioned himself on top of me and sweetly kissed my lips. He ran his fingers through my hair as he kissed me and with his free hand, lined up his erection and gently pushed inside of me. He thrust slowly, focusing on the intimacy of the moment rather than the carnal pleasure of it. Even though I knew that he was simply presenting me with one of the services he provides, I wanted to believe that this tenderness than he was showing me was real. It was very difficult to not fall for him.

I came again while he was making love to me. It wasn't nearly as intense as the first one, but it flowed through my whole body and made me smile. I sighed and stroked his head. I really did want to protect his future and keep him safe and happy.

He pulled away from me and dragged his nails across my stomach. He scooted back and flipped me over, pulling up my hips so that I was on all fours. He slipped a thumb into my wet pussy and then pulled it out again. I gasped when he pressed that same thumb against my asshole. Spreading my fluids around the entrance, he slowly penetrated that barrier and allowed my body to relax around his thumb. He thrust in and out a few times, twisting his hand while he did, before he pulled it out again.

He reached over and pulled out the bottle of lube that was left on his nightstand and covered his cock with the slick liquid. He rubbed the head onto my hole and carefully began to push inside. I closed my eyes and let out a long quiet moan as he stretched and filled me. He paused while my body adjusted to this breach of privacy. I lifted my head and nodded to let him know that I was ready for him to give me everything he had.

He started out thrusting slowly at first, gradually gaining momentum. My moans were loud and frequent as he fucked my ass. His hands dug hard into the flesh of my hips. I threw my head back and begged for him to go harder. He reached a strong hand forward and wrapped it around my neck, pulling me back slightly and making my breaths a little more labored. I felt lightheaded as he continued to thrust away and it didn't make matter better when he wrapped his other hand around my waste and rubbed my clit with his finger. It was all too much for me and came quite hard, my body gripping around his cock as I did. That must have been too much for him as well because he squeezed my throat harder and let out a loud curse as he pulsed inside of me.

He let go and my body collapsed on the bed. I could barely speak, let alone move. He got up to dispose of the condom and came back with a lit cigarette between his lips. He sat down in a chair a few feet from me, slowly inhaling and exhaling a cloud of smoke. "So what do you think?" he muttered in my direction.

It took me a moment to respond to him. "Do I have to put it into words? I'm a puddle of a woman over here. You're so damn good that I can't tell if any of that was real or just you working."

He took a slow drag on his cigarette and shrugged his shoulders, smirking as he exhaled the smoke through his nose.

"How about you? Have you decided if you'll come to work with me? If it isn't already obvious, I would love to have you." I paused for a moment and then quietly mumbled, "You're already my new favorite."

"Yeah, I will," he replied. "I already knew I was going to before you offered me a light earlier. You say you've been looking for me for a while, but I've been watching you, too. I was just waiting for you to come to me, Mama. I gotta have the upper hand somehow."

"Well you were certainly not lying before. You definitely did deliver…multiple times."

He smiled that cheeky grin from before as he stood up and sauntered back over to me. I rolled onto my side and sat up on the edge of the bed. I reached out my hand to shake his and he took it in his own. I had to contain my giddiness at our agreement.

"I'll be in touch to make arrangements for you to move in this week," I said as I began to gather my clothes to get dressed.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him. "You can get dressed in the morning."

* * *

So ladies, gentleman, if you're ever feeling a little lonely and would like some company, come and visit Big Mama's and we'll treat you right. We have a fine selection of men to choose from, but if you have the money, give a chance to our newest escort. He is worth every penny, and you can trust me on that.

**Thank you for reading. So I think I will turn this into a little episodic series, but I'm going to need a new name for it now. Gotta get brainstorming...**


End file.
